Supercars: Holden vs Ford
Supercars: Holden Vs Ford is a bonus series part of the Elite career series, located in the Elite category. Throughout the series, players can earn up to R$??,??? by unlocking tiers, as well as R$??,000 and ?? in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. Players must earn 24 trophies in Supercars Championship in order to participate in this series. Tier ? and ?% completion can be reached without upgrades. Cars Events ??Delete events and tiers where appropriate, as well as unused S=, D=, R=, L=, and PR= parsers. PR=-, L=- or L=1 do not need to be used.?? #Base data, must be entered: ** **: 1. Tier number, this is the tier number along the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. NEW: The tier number used to start N=, it is now part of the base data, therefore N= is not required, only the number. **: 2. Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacture and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. Pagani Huayra Showcase **: 3. Event name, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. **: 4. Track name, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. **: 5. Track variant, this is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. **: 6. The R$ awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4 **: 7. The Fame awarded for finishing 1st **: 8. Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the amount of laps. NEW: Endurance is now a value, the "/lap" is automatically added. CRB is not longer needed as CRB is calculated as explained in 6. above. #Parser data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed by an equals =, then the text, except R: ##S: Sub track, as above explained above. ##PR: If there's no PR required then skip this. ##L: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. ##D: Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night ##R=Yes: rolling start (optional), if the event start on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). ##V: Version number as explained above. # Once the new series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Series ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release) # Once the new series data has been entered the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Best race for each series ## RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races (only races with at least R$30,000 reward AND at least R$4,000 per minute.) Category:Elite Bonus Series Category:Holden Category:Ford